The Everyday Lives of Duncan and Courtney
by ChrisMcLean-Cody-Duncan-TD
Summary: Random one-shots about the everyday lives of Duncan and Courtney in no particular order.
1. Eating Out

"Sorry I'm late, Princess," Duncan grinned as he walked in calmly to the diner. His grin covered his whole face and he was glowing with as if he had just won a lottery. Of course he hadn't won the lottery, but Courtney could always dream.

"You're actually early," Courtney said chirpily s she picked up the menu from the table. She knew Duncan better than anyone and had known what to expect from Duncan when she was booking the reservation.

"Sorry Princess," he replied looking at her and showing his old, leather-strapped watch to her. "I'm ten minutes late."

Courtney laughed and looked at him. His face was puzzled and his eyes were glancing around the restaurant for a clock. "I set your watch back fifteen minutes," Courtney explained. "If anything, you're early." Duncan stared at her for a moment or two as an awkward silence filled the atmosphere of table for two, table 76.

"I can't believe you did that," Duncan told Courtney in disbelief. "How the hell did you get my watch in the first place?"

Courtney looked down at the velvet carpet beneath their feet and she explained to Duncan, "You left it lying around when we went to the pool. It wasn't that hard to set it back, after all. It's quite an old watch."

He nodded at her, "I really should get a new one. I've had this once since I was thirteen." For a moment, Courtney didn't reply and just stared at Duncan. The next moment, she had her head in her hands with laughter.

"Was thirteen year old Duncan _civilised_? A young Sherlock Holmes? The tweed jacket and the cap and an old watch?" she laughed at him as he tried to look at the waiter as if to summon him to come over and stop his girlfriend from laughing at him. The waiter completely ignored him and smiled at Courtney. Rolling his eyes, Duncan pushed back his seat and walked over to the order desk. The receptionist falsely smiled at him as he falsely smiled at her back.

He tossed his head up to clear his bright green mohawk from his eyes. "I'd like a waiter, missus. And preferable a female one." The receptionist laughed at him.

"Are you looking for a girlfriend, sir, or a waiter?"

"A waiter. I've got a girlfriend. I just want someone to bring me two glasses of water," Duncan commented, getting severely irritated.

"Bottled or tap water, sir?" she asked quizzically.

"Bottled. My girlfriend hates tap," he replied, as he drummed on the hard wooden desk as she wrote it down.

"What kind of glasses would you want your bottled water to be in, sir?"

"Does it really matter?"

"Yes, sir," the receptionist assured. "It really does matter."

"Glass glasses then," Duncan told her, a hint of annoyance rising in his voice.

"What kind of glass sir? Is there a certain type of glass you would prefer your bottled water to be in?"

"Not really. Can I just have some water and a waiter?"

"We can give you the waiter, but not the water, sir. No need to be greedy," the receptionist told him.

"I just want a waiter and two glasses of water. Is that too much to ask for?" Duncan mumbled.

"Yes, sir. We're donating all our water supplies to Africa, you see. The manager decided yesterday."

"How are you going to cook food? What happens to us when we need water?!" Duncan yells at the receptionist. He turns around to see Courtney laughing at their table.

"I'm not sure, sir. You can contact the manager if you have any problem with it, sir, but remember we're just trying to be good Samaritans here and help our planet out."

"Okay, I will contact this manager. I want to see him." The receptionist nodded and walked off. A few minutes, a small man in a suit appeared.

"You wanted to see me?"

"I want some bottled water and I'm not getting it. All I've got is a measly waiter, who refuses to serve me."

The small man smiles and then frowns at Duncan. "Sir, you must understand we have no urgent need for water and so we are sending all our water supplies to help the poor. I'm sorry for any inconvenience we caused you." Duncan blinked at the man and walked away o his table, grabbing his girlfriend and pushing her out the door.

"Duncan! Where are we going?" Courtney demanded when they were out of the restaurant. The wind blew Courtney's hair up and she put her hands over her head and patted it out again as Duncan thought for a moment or two.

"Chipotle. We'll go there," Duncan decided. Courtney groaned at him angrily.

"You know I hate that place," she complained. "And we always go there when Bridgette, Geoff, I and you are double dating. I've had the tacos and the burritos more times than I've had time to study."

"Yeah well, I want to go there," Duncan complained as he walked to his car impatiently.

"This is crazy. You're going to Chipotle when I booked a reservation at a fancy French restaurant?" Courtney asked him in disbelief.

"It's not crazy. The manager refused to give me two glasses of water and a cute waiter." Courtney rolled her eyes and sat in the car for a moment or two. It took her about ten minutes to realise what Duncan had said.

"Wait… _cute_ waiter?" Courtney asked, staring at her boyfriend.

"Uh-huh," he laughed. Her face instantly grew red with anger.

"DUNCAN JOHN RIVERS! HOW DARE YOU TRY AND HIT ON A WAITER WHEN I'M BUYING YOU DINNER!?" she yelled at him.

"It wasn't an ordinary waiter, it was a cute waiter," he moaned.

There was a silence between the two as the only thing heard was the roaring of the motor.

"Hey, Courtney," Duncan started.

"Yes, Duncan?" she replied impatiently.

"You should become a waiter someday. I'd definitely like to have you serve me."

She blushed as she looked at him. "I'd want a more professional job than a waiter, Duncan."

Duncan nodded at her, but before he knew it, Courtney kissed him on the cheek.

All because of a waiter and some water.

* * *

 **A/N – That was a long break! Sorry about that, but I just wasn't feeling writing and i was on holidays. Well, I'm back to writing now.**

 **This will have about six chapters and will be updated randomly.**


	2. Shopping

Shopping with Duncan was the hardest thing she ever had to do in her entire life and Courtney Myers knew it. No matter how hard an exam got or how difficult a situation became, she would rather keep that moment then have to go to shopping with Duncan. _Maybe that's why_ , Courtney thought most of the time, _I always go shopping with the girls._

One time Bridgette and her spied on the boys to see what they did when they went shopping and they weren't too pleased. They sat impatiently at a bench as the boys kept ordering Subways and Pepsi. After an hour, Courtney went up to Duncan and immediately demanded to stop eating as it was wrecking his body.

But food shopping topped the worst experiences of Courtney's life. Duncan had absolutely no idea what food to buy. He couldn't tell white and brown bread apart, he couldn't taste the difference in different types of olives – he was absolutely useless. Courtney preferred to take Lindsay over Duncan, and that was saying something. Unfortunately, it was one of those days when no one was around except Duncan, and she had to take him.

"Ah, supermarkets," Duncan sighed happily, "The wonderful land where you can buy as much junk food as you want. The land of dreams, happiness…the land of stuffing your face."

Courtney rolled her eyes at him as she pushed in front of him with the trolley. "Duncan, we're only getting things we need, okay? No Dr. Pepper's or iTunes vouchers."

He groaned and she smiled with victory. "But they are things we need. Can't we just get ready meals? I know how to make those."

"Any genius can put some food in a microwave, Duncan. And that's not good, nutritious food. Look, I've made two shopping lists, different ones, so you go round and get what's on yours, I'll do mine, and then we'll be finished."

"But…that takes work," he complained, but took the shopping list. Courtney walked off, leading him to try and figure out the shopping by himself.

* * *

 _ **Brown bread, not white. It's the one that looks darker than the other.**_

 _ **Oranges, and make them ripe ones, not old, manky ones.**_

 _ **Avocados. If you don't know what these are, ask someone for help.**_

 _ **Rice. This isn't too hard.**_

 _ **Spaghetti. It's the long type of pasta.**_

 _ **Penne. It's that cylinder like pasta.**_

 _ **Green olives. Green. Olives. Not that hard.**_

 _ **Strawberries.**_

 _ **Cherries.**_

 _ **Strawberry Jam.**_

 _ **Instant Noodles.**_

 _ **Cheese. Not blue cheese, though.**_

* * *

Duncan peered reluctantly at the list as headed to the fruit aisle. He looked at the strawberries first. They were all green, and not at all ripe. He decided that Courtney could instead have strawberry Twizzlers, because they looked riper than the actual strawberries. He then looked at the cherries but decided if he was going to get strawberry Twizzlers, he might as well purchase from the same brand, and decided two packets of cherry Twizzlers would do nicely as a replacement for the cherries.

Oranges was next. Duncan wasn't a big fan of oranges and decided a Chocolate Orange would do. It was after all, a need to drink stuff. Then some strawberry jam. Duncan quite liked strawberry jam and settled on some gourmet strawberry jam, as he deserved only the best, his mother used to say to him.

Brown bread was next. He wasn't all too fussed on bread in general and settled on some Brown Sugar Cinnamon Pop Tarts. This seemed like a good option in comparison to bread.

Avocados. He dug out his phone and looked them in on the internet. He saw that there skin was dark green, and thought that some Mint M&Ms would take care of that. Onto the cheese, he decided that the smartest decision was to get some Peanut M&Ms instead. That way he would know the brand was trustworthy and worth getting again. Rice was easily replaced with some White Chocolate Reese's cups, and green olives were replaced with some Green Apple Jolly Rancher's.

Spaghetti and Penne pasta were replaced with Butterfingers and some Milk Duds and the instant noodles were bought just to make Courtney happy.

XXX

"Did we get everything we need?" Courtney asked as she met with me at our meeting point after fifteen minutes.

"Yeah, and I did it in record breaking time. 3 minutes 47.56 seconds!" Duncan told her enthusiastically.

"I'll just check we've got everything," she told him as she glanced at his basket. There was an awkward moment of silence between the two. "DUNCAN RIVERS! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

 **A/N – Wow. Teaches you never to take Duncan shopping again, or it will just end up in disaster. Here's Duncan's final shopping list if anyone was wondering what it was like at the end, with the reasons for his purchases.**

 **Second chapter completed. I'm literally publishing everything I've had put away for ages, because I've had such a long absence. I could have done more, but I'm just so lazy...Ugh. I feel bad. Anyway, I hope to update soon!**

* * *

 **Strawberry Twizzlers over Strawberries – because the strawberries weren't ripe.**

 **Two packets of Cherry Twizzlers over cherries – because you might as well purchase from the same brand.**

 **Tin of Club Orange over oranges – not a big fan of oranges.**

 **Gourmet Strawberry Jam over average strawberry jam – because he deserved the best.**

 **Brown Sugar Cinnamon Pop Tarts instead of brown bread – because he never liked bread that much.**

 **Mint M &Ms over avocadoes – because they seemed like the better option.**

 **Peanut M &Ms over cheese – because he wanted to buy from the same brand.**

 **White Chocolate Reese's Cups over rice - because why not?**

 **Green Apple Jolly Ranchers over green olives – he wasn't a fan of olives.**

 **Butterfingers and Milk Duds over spaghetti and penne.**

 **Instant noodles - to make Courtney happy.**


End file.
